


Restraint

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multi, Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets Sirius to tie James up. Remus watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Flesh and pre_raphaelite1.  
> This is explicit and possibly kind of creepy.

Sirius was easily convinced.

Cord from his curtains hold James's limbs to the posts of his bed, Sirius's scarf covering his eyes. Sirius is lying on his side slowly stroking the growing bulge of James's penis through his jeans. It would easier at school, in robes.

Peter is standing in the corner flushed and licking his lips. It was his idea. Remus has said nothing at all, but is watching avidly.

James groans, pulling Sirius's attention back to the sweat beading on his skin and heat in his body. Sirius will be nice to Peter as thanks for the excuse.


End file.
